


You're kind of gross now (I still love you anyway)

by Wooshin_stan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, the title is so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is pregnant, moody and his mouth reeks of vomit. Jaebum is cold and wants to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're kind of gross now (I still love you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not original with titles, I think a lot of you understand me ^^'  
> Also since I'm Czech, I use czech grammar, meaning I place commas in sentences way too much, sorry if it's not supposed to be there.

Without opening his eyes yet, Jaebum slowly slipped away from his dreams, finally awake. The morning was still fresh, bright sunlight peeking through their curtains. Jaebum groaned, already knowing what would come the moment he exposed his poor, tired eyes to the unforgiving warmth of it, desperate to fall asleep again. Yet he couldn't. There was something wrong, something was missing. He felt... cold. Even though he still had covers draped over his body, he still couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. The lack of a certain adorable brunette, who should be glued to his side for a few more hours unsettled him.

It took him a couple tries before he was able to look around himself without his vision being blurry from sleep. Youngjae's side of the bed - not that he really slept there anyway, Youngjae's place on the bed was on top of Jaebum, obviously - was empty, all of the boy's natural warmth already gone. There was still a pile of crumpled clothes on the floor, it being the result of what had gone down the night before. Well... the clothes-shedding was kind of animalistic, unlike the act that came after. Their love-making, that's what Youngjae insisted they call it, was gentle, yet passionate.

Once again, the ravenette focused on the absence of his boyfriend. There would be no sign of where the gorgeous man was... if there wasn't the sweet melody of Youngjae's angelic voice coming from the other room, the song he sung instantly making Jaebum's morning a bit better.

It was always a nice way to wake up to Youngjae's voice. But he still felt cold, so that'd have to wait.

Getting up from the bed, the ravenette threw on the closest and hopefully clean pair of sweatpants before walking out of their bedroom. With every step he took, the sound of Youngjae's singing got louder.

It was coming from the bathroom, the door wide open, allowing the older to hear everything just nice.

Peeking into the bathroom, he saw Youngjae in front of the mirror, trying to wash remains of sleep from his eyes. The brunette's hair was messy in the most adorable or ways, sticking in all directions even after the other obviously tried to tame it. In vain, much to Jaebum's amusement.

The younger was dressed in Jaebum's hoodie, the warm material reaching to the middle of his thighs, making him look both sexy but also extremely cute.

With a fond smile gracing his lips, Jaebum stepped into the room, wrapping his arms tightly around Youngjae's body, chuckling at the starled sound Youngjae let out. It was kind of funny how the younger could be surprised by him so easily, even when standing in front of a mirror when he could see Jaebum so clearly.

The older's hands settled on Youngjae's belly, feeling the already noticable baby bump under the thick fabric of the hoodie. His lips were pressed to the side of the brunette's neck gently, their eyes locked in the mirror.

"Good morning." Youngjae said, a weak smile on his face. Despite singing just a few seconds ago, his voice was still raspy, although it wasn't from sleep. The tone of his usually smooth, velvety voice only added to his way too adorable image he already had.

"Morning baby... were you sick again?"

The small nod from Youngjae made him coo, as he finally noticed how incredibly tired the other looked. His eyes were shining with their usual brightness, but there were large bags underneath them, a contrast to his sickly pale face. He reeked of sweat and vomit, countless hours spent sitting next to the toilet, his head laid on his hands, pain-filled tears streaking down his face. Most of those times, Jaebum sat there, right next to his lover, his hand gently stroking the man's back, trying to soothe him at least a bit.

Jaebum hated seeing his boyfriend - soon to be fiancé, hopefully - in such pain, but Youngjae always told him, that morning sickness didn't bother him as long as their future child would be okay. But even though Youngjae wasn't in the best state at the moment, he was still the most beautiful sight to Jaebum, the person he loved and cherished the most. The loveliest, the sweetest.

"But I'm okay... no need to worry." the older buried his face into the crook of Youngjae's neck, taking in his scent, even though it wasn't the best thing to do at that moment. But even with the smell of sweat and vomit over it, there was still the specific scent that Jaebum loved so much, the one he could only describe as Youngjae, simple but extremely calming, satisfying to him. It was the scent of home, of the person who he proclaimed to be the 'love of his life' when they were still in high school, when his best friend Jinyoung laughed at his stupidly in-love expression the moment he first saw Youngjae. To this day, the moment they met was one of Jaebum's most precious memories.

The younger giggled, Jaebum's hair tickling his neck and jaw. His laugher was contagious, making Jaebum chuckle too, the sound muffled by Youngjae's skin.

"So... do you want to do anything today?" Jaebum asked, although he already knew the answer. Perhaps he knew Youngjae too well.

Just like he thought, the younger only shook his head sideways, leaning back into Jaebum's tight embrace, enjoying the warm body against his, the arms around him making him feel like nothing else really mattered. He felt... safe.

"Okay, then how about we watch something?"

At that, Youngjae nodded excitedly, stoppid mid-way through, a sudden change of expressions going on.

"Can we cuddle?" the question was said in such tone, as if it was the most important thing at the moment. And maybe, for the two of them, it really was.

Jaebum smiled, pressing a light kiss onto his lover's neck, grimacing slightly at the salty sweat that stuck to Youngjae's skin and now, his lips.

"Of course we can." with that as an answer, Youngjae seemed content. The younger tried to wiggle out of the embrace, yet he was stopped by Jaebum's arms around him once again, bringing him back against the strong chest, two gentle hands on his stomach.

Pressing the tiniest bit closer, if it was even possible, Jaebum raised one of his hands to Youngjae's cheek, turning his face to the side a bit, so that their lips were the slightest bit apart. Jaebum tried to lean in for a kiss, which was a thought that Youngjae obviously didn't favor, since Jaebum still had morning breath and what Youngjae's mouth smelled like was just... well... ew. That's a way to put it, probably.

Pushing his boyfriend away, Youngjae glared at him, trying to look angry. Which didn't work, since he is too cute to pull of an angry look. Instead of being scared, Jaebum was mainly just amused.

"Don't kiss me, I feel gross."  
Jaebum grinned, taking the younger's hand in his.

"I guess you really could use a shower... you stink, honey."

A pain-filled yelp followed, because pregnant Youngjae was a moody Youngjae who didn't take something like that as a compliment. Which was the reason why Jaebum's shin was kicked hard enough for the older to limp for the rest of the day.


End file.
